


A Simple Wish

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT TCEST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the 2k7 Movie with Leo gone on the second year,  Raph wishes one thing among anything else, to have Leo home. Heck, he would dare to put aside his anger, his frustrations for his leader being gone for so long, just to see him again, even kiss him, regardless how sappy that may sound… Yet, alas, such a thing is a fool’s dream, only a miracle could bring it to pass. Good thing it's just that time of year ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Wish

The frost covered rooftops did little to slow his neck breaking pace as he crossed another space. Running with everything he had, he just couldn't bare to be there, where friends and family enjoyed the season of giving and cheerfulness. What was so damn cheerful about it? How could they all just gather around HIS place and not shed a single tear? How can they place gifts under the tree for him and still smile at each other? Maybe they could pretend that everything would be fine, that he would come back any day. Maybe they could lie to themselves and still hope that even today, a day of surprises and miracles that even HE would return to them. 

"Maybe they can...but I can't...I won't!" Taking the stairs two at a time he finally came to rest at the roof of a warehouse on the edge of the city.

Drowning is sorrows in a cheap bottle of liquor he'd gotten from Casey for the holiday he  
looked behind him at the lights and gleam of the busy streets and allowed the memories to take him once more to a time he was the happiest turtle in the world.

"From here it looks like a sea of lights and glitter huh?" His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, the summer wind brushed his mask tails softly making him even more desirable.

"Yea looks good ta me." Not talking about the lights but the view only meant for him.

"This is our place ok? We won't ever show the others. I...I want this view, this moment...to be only for us." The shine from the distance lights only made the leaf green skin sparkle. The honesty in his voice made it impossible to refuse the request.

Stealing a kiss in the summer twilight they made their promise, even now he still kept it.

"Ya fooled me good Fearless...thought ya may have just come back here...to our place..." Looking up at the stars, his only company,he wished with everything he had that if there were such things as Christmas miracles that whatever God there was would grant him just one.

In his drunken state he didn't care what inhibitions he held, taking another drink he tilted his gaze skyward and pleaded. "If yer out there...please...I'll do anythin'. I'll be nicer ta Mikey, I'll stop worrying Don and Father. Hell I'll even put aside my rage of 'im leavin'...please just bring him back home." A stray tear fell unwanted from behind the red mask. But before he could wipe away the salted shame a warm hand caressed his cheek, removing the cold wetness and replacing it with a heat he knew by heart.

Slowly moving his head he prayed it wasn't the beer playing tricks on his mind. Much to his breaking heart, there covered in rags of green and brown stood the object of his passion. 

"Leo?"

The broken voice proved just lost his family had been without him. To see the strongest of his brothers like this, because of him, he couldn't bare it. Wrapping strong arms around the armored brother he sunk to his knees weeping as held fast to his mate.

"I'm sorry Raph, I didn't know, I didn't think...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." His voice was smooth as milk and it washed over the brawler seemingly to revive him from his frozen state. The next moment was a rough impact sending tarp, turtle, and emotions flying.

"YOU SON-HAVA-BITCH! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR NEAR TWO YEARS! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN' HERE NOW!" As the leader rushed back to stop the progressing one from hurting himself in a fit of rage. "I WAITED! I WAS PATIENT LIKE YOU TOLD ME! I LISTENED, I STAYED HOME! BUT YOU! YOU LEFT ME! YOU DIDN'T COME BACK!"

Fighting tears, anger, need, he fought the terrapin shackles on his wrist trying desperately not to fall apart. "BASTARD! PRICK! ASSHOLE! WHY? WE WERE DOIN' JUST FINE WITHOUT YA! WHY!?" His energy spent the mighty brother fell to his knees letting the flood of emotions escape his eyes not caring anymore if the lost lover saw.

"Why..." it was a whisper as his frame shook from effort to control it all.

Sinking with his lover he knelt holding the mass of turtle close to his heart releasing months of tears and sorrow with him. "I'm sorry...please Raph..."

"DON'T! Don't say it!" Leo looked on confused. He didn't want an apology or...

"Raph..."

"No! Don't say my name like you love me!" Covering his ears he hid from the sound he'd longed to hear for years. That silver sound that would make all his anger and resentment disappear. 

Smiling at the obvious display of denial he lowered his voice, removing the hands from covered slits, he held fast to those trembling hands. Lowering himself further to speak his voice portrayed all the love he held ghosting against his lover's skin.

"Raphael, Raphael. I've missed you too Raphael." 

That had done it. The fires of rage died in his stomach, the burning need to flee left his limbs, and the trembling resentment vanished. All he could do was hold fast to the hands of the one he loved and embrace the very thing his wished for.

"Damn it, you better make this good Leo or I swear I'll kill ya." Looking into his lover's eyes he saw regret and sorrow. "Feel guilty later, right now kiss me." Without further warning they crashed lips, pulling one another close enough to suffocate the already starving lungs.

"This outfit has to come off Raph..."

Husking through ragged breath he nodded, pulling the gear off of himself as his brother removed the torn clothes he was covered in. "Damn, I almost forgot how sexy ya look naked like this."

"I'm cold Raph, better warm me up before I put them back on." Leo laid out on the tarps spreading himself openly for his lover. "And it better be good."

***********Time Passed as the lovers once more found themselves lost in their embraces*****

Looking down at the peaceful brother he stole on last loving kiss. "I'll try and return soon. I love you Raphael." With the coming dawn he was gone in the first shadow of daybreak.

Waking with slight hangover Rah looked around expecting to see his lover, however he was only met with the cold of winter and an empty bottle near his resting place.

"I'm such a fuck'n sap...pathetic comin' up here ta jack off ta a drunken dream." Covering himself once more he wondered how he hadn't frozen to death being naked out on a city rooftop. Thinking it was nothing more than the liquor and turtle luck he was surprised when he reach for the helmet and saw a folded green tarp.

Looking into the horizon his heart clenched both in pain and the memory of the miracle he grant for what seemed to him,

A Simple Wish.


End file.
